The True Alpha's Imprint
by BrookeRocker
Summary: something I found while going through some old sites I had things posted on JacobxOC


"Reese answer me this" I said "what dog?" Embry said "is that supposed to hurt my feelings?" I laughed and said "ok now what?" he said "why are you watching dirty dancing for the umpteenth million time?" I said "because it is a classic romance movie and I want that kind of story" he said "explain please" I said "well she comes from the rich side of town and he comes from the side of town where you have to fight to survive and they find love through a common goal" he said "so your hoping that you will get Jacob through a common hate of Bella?" I said "I don't know what you are talking about" he said "yes you do don't lie" I said "this information you speaketh of reminds me of no such hatred" and Paul came in and said "yes Reese you know exactly what he is talking about" I said "no I do not" then Jared came in with Kim and said "yes you do" Kim said "do what?" Jared said "hate Bella because she picked leech over Jake" Kim said "oh yeah you do" I said "I do not then" I heard that voice that makes my heart melt said "you don't what Reese cup?" I said "hate Bella" he laughed and said "sure you don't hate her and I'm a leech" I said "oh all of you are hopeless and ya'll suck" and I walked out and I heard Jake say "Reese cup come back" I said "no" and he followed me down to the beach and said "what's wrong?" I said "I'm frustrated" he said "why?" I said "because there is this guy I like but he likes somebody else but he's stupid to realize how good he could have it if he just opened his eyes" Jake said "who is it he needs his butt kicked" I scoffed and said "nobody" he said "I'm serious Reese cup who is it?" I said "nobody" then I heard the howl and Jake looked at me I said "go and please kick their ass if it's the Cullen's" he smirked and said "alright" and he quickly morphed and ran off so I just stood up and started walking down the beach thinking of Jake you see I have this slight ok not slight I have a major crush on Jake but he's to caught up in Bella to even worry about me so I just have to deal with it

A week later

I'm sitting here in my house with most of the wolves ok more like all of them except Sam and Jared cause they are with their imprints and well we are all watching a movie of course it was my pick so I picked dirty dancing Embry groaned and said "please no" I said "shut up and watch it or you can leave" he said "fine but the wolves pick next movie" I sighed and said "whatever" so I got up and put the movie in and then I turned around to go to the couch when I see Jake laying on it I said "ok puppy move. Be a good boy and move so I can sit down" he said "ha-ha" and he pulled me on him and said "how about this for the puppy moving" I said "if you want me here sure thing" he laughed and said "good" so we watched the movie and then they heard the howl I said "well don't just sit here get your asses up and go Jesus its not like there are Cullen's out there or anything" they all laughed and said "love you Reese cup" and left but I noticed I was still on top of Jake I said "why aren't you going?" he said "it was a set up" I said "what?" he said "I asked Sam to do it so I could get rid of them so I could talk to you" I said "about?" he said "us" I said "is there an us?" he said "do you want there to be?" I said "Jake don't play why did you bring "us" up?" he said "what would you say if I told you I imprinted on you?" I said "I uhm would say you're a liar cause god knows its Bella" and I rolled my eyes at her name he said "what if I told you I was using Bella to make you jealous because I imprinted on you as soon as I saw you after I changed" I said "I would say that you are a horrible person and I really don't like you" and I busted out laughing he said "well its true" my mouth dropped open and said "really?" he said "yes" I sat up so I was straddling his waist and I said "so you mean I have been dying to kill Bella this past year for absolutely nothing?" he chuckled and said "really why?" I said "because she hurt you, you idiot I mean come on" he sat up and kissed me and said "be my girl Reese cup" I said "well there definitely isn't another girl to fit the title" he said "oh what of?" I said "the true alphas imprint and I have to say I like that title" he said "it sounds good on you" and then he leaned in and kissed me again and its true through a common goal or in this case hate you do get the guy you always wanted


End file.
